Cita de tres
by milo-g
Summary: ―Soy un gran viajero ―dijo mientras le colocaba un sombrero a la chica ―, y mi próxima misión, es explorarte a ti./―Oye, oye, ¿No crees que te estás pasando un poco? ―Dijo Green con el ceño fruncido. GaryxBluexGreen. Crossover! Participante de ¡Nodrabliembre!


¡Hello!

¡Tercera semana del reto! Vamos bien, vamos bien...

Este fic es especialmente especial(?, ya que hoy (22/11), se cumplen **dos** años desde el comienzo del foro. Pero fin, no diré algo emotivo ahora(?

Disclaimer: Los personajes son de Satoshi Tajiri. Si fueran míos, sería un _todos con todos._

Este fic participa de ¡Nodrabliembre! de mi besho foro, DexHolders del prof Oak; link en mi perfil.

Advertecia: Son anime!Gary (duuh), manga!Blue y game!Green, o sea, Gary del anime, Blue del manga y Green, rival de los juegos (RAVA/RFVH).

Disfruten.

* * *

No sabía porqué estaba yendo. En realidad, cada paso que daba le hacía dudar más. Esos dos eran raros, lo sabía, pero no podía evitar dirigirse al lugar de encuentro. O sea, no era que le diera cargo de conciencia plantarlos, vamos, ni siquiera eran amigos, era solo que… Pues no sabía. Quería ir y punto. Por eso caminaba, paso por paso, al centro comercial de Ciudad Azulona.

En realidad, llegaría al lugar de forma casual, como si en realidad no se hubiera planteado el verlos. Claro, eso haría.

―Justo a tiempo, Gary ―dijo una voz detrás suyo, haciéndolo saltar en su lugar ―. ¿Sabes? Por un momento creí que no vendrías.

―No estabas muy equivocada… ―masculló.

― ¿Cómo?

― ¡Nada, nada! ―Se cruzó de brazos y la miró desde arriba ―. ¿Cuándo llegará el otro?

―Su nombre es _Green_ ―hizo énfasis en el nombre ―, y no estoy segura de porqué está tardando.

―Tal vez lo atropelló un ciclista… ―masculló de nuevo, pero la chica lo ignoró.

― ¡Allí está!

Gary lo buscó con la mirada y cuando lo encontró, se golpeó la frente. ¿En serio podía tener tan mala suerte?

―No puedes estar en serio… ―Masculló esta vez Green, estando cara con Gary.

―Encima que se parecen… ―comentó la chica, mirando a cada chico de arriba abajo alternadamente.

Además de que ambos chicos compartían la misma personalidad imbécil y tenían un _gran_ parecido físico, ese día habían decidido usar la misma ropa.

―Creo que ya sé qué haremos hoy ―dijo la chica, tomando la mano de ambos chicos ―. Iremos de compras.

―No puedes hablar en serio, Blue ―imploró Green, correspondiendo al agarre de la chica.

― ¿Qué tan malo puede ser? ―Cuestionó Gary, vagamente, correspondiendo también el agarre, sin entender el porqué de su acción.

Blue, la castaña, no le contestó a ninguno, solo los guió al interior del centro comercial, buscando alguna tienda de ropa masculina para sus acompañantes. Ingresaron en la primera que encontraron y allí mismo, ambos chicos solucionaron su problema. Pero para desgracia de ambos, Blue tenía otros planes.

― ¡Oigan! ¡Entremos allí! ―Señaló una tienda de accesorios y los arrastró a ambos.

Estando adentro, Blue se separó de ambos para buscar algo que le gustara. En cuanto la chica soltó su mano, Gary se sintió extraño, tanto de haber disfrutado el contacto como de anhelarlo en ese momento. Miró a Green y se encontró con el chico inspeccionando su propia mano de la misma forma en que él lo había hecho. Repentinamente, un sentimiento de celos lo embargó y no dudó de que Green sintiera lo mismo.

Blue era guapa, no lo negaba. A penas la había conocido hace dos semanas y era la segunda vez que la veía. ¿Le gustaba? No sabía, ni le importaba. Si él tenía ganas de abrazar o besar a la chica, lo haría, sin pensarlo mucho.

¿Qué había de Green? Por lo que Gary sabía, la conocía de hace tiempo a la chica. Y si a él también le gustaba, ¿Por qué diablos no había hecho nada hasta ese momento? ¡Que se pudriera Green, por cretino!

Gary lo miró a los ojos y Green también. Ambos comprendieron la mirada del otro sin saber cómo.

Entraron en la tienda al mismo tiempo y buscaron a Blue.

―Oye, Blue ―Gary fue el primero en encontrarla. Tenía un pañuelo celeste en las manos y se envolvió suavemente en el cuello ―, ¿Fue tu padre un rey? Debió de serlo, para hacer una princesa como tú.

― ¿Debió _serlo_? ¿Dices que murió?

Gary parpadeó y negó rápidamente ―. N-No, no me refería a es-…

―Porque lo está. Lo maté para ser reina ―la chica lo miró fijo a los ojos y con una seriedad que lo dejó congelado. Pero luego de un rato, Blue soltó una carcajada ―. Era broma, cariño.

Se alejó unos pasos de él y casi se chocó con Green.

― ¿Esto huele a cloroformo para ti? ―Preguntó acercándole un perfume a la nariz.

―No tanto como tu desodorante ―bromeó ella y tomó el perfume, tenía aroma floral y dulce, justo como le gustaba.

Gary observó la expresión de gusto de la chica por el perfume y volvió a acercarse a ella.

―Soy un gran viajero ―dijo mientras le colocaba un sombrero a la chica ―, y mi próxima misión, es explorarte a ti.

―Oye, oye, ¿No crees que te estás pasando un poco? ―Dijo Green con el ceño fruncido.

Blue estaba un poco sonrojada y sonreía; Green parecía querer golpear a Gary y la sonrisa de satisfacción del segundo, solo le daba más ganas.

Gary sonreía y sonreía mientras Green lo sacudía y se deleitaba con la melodiosa risa de Blue. Tal vez no sería tan malo volver a verlos.

Le guiñó un ojo a Blue, acto seguido, Green estampó su puño en su cara.

Bueno, sería mejor si solo la veía a ella la próxima vez.

* * *

Esas frases de levante(? no son de mi propiedad, las _tome prestadas_ de algunas imágenes del fandom de SnK. En fin.

¡Gracias por leer! Si les gustó pueden decírmelo en un review, y si no, también díganmelo. No se olviden de que a partir de mañana se pueden anotar para la **última** semana del reto.

Smeel ya~

* * *

 **A favor de reviews sin discrimar; si no me decís qué está mal, no lo puedo mejorar.**


End file.
